thelastdoorfandomcom-20200214-history
Notes (Chapter 8)
Notes (Main Page) Chapter 8 (Main Page) Chapter 8 Notes *Theatrical poster *Music sheet *Symbols (mansion) *Symbols (school) *Symbols (forest) *Inscription (school) *Inscription (mirror school) *Inscription (mythical creature) Theatrical poster (top) When Wakefield entered the ruins that held the access to the Threshold, he saw a poster draped over a stone. When he picked it up, he remarked, “It looks like a theatrical poster, but it has neither date nor title. It displays the silhouettes of four men.” One of the man's heads has been scratched out. There are also several documents in other chapters in which a man's head has been obscured or scratched out. These include Devitt's graduation photograph (Chapter 2), the "Four Witnesses" ticket that Devitt found in his pocket (Chapter 3), the entrance to the theatre at the end of Chapter 3, and a photograph of Anthony, Alexandre, and a third blurry figure (Chapter 4). In addition, a note was found in Ernest's stomach that contained a list of names, with Hugo's name crossed out (Collector's Edition Season One). The headless figure in the theatrical poster seems to closely resemble Skidd's description of Alexandre from Chapter 5. The headless person in Devitt's graduation photograph is also likely to be Alexandre, since Alexandre's face is not visible in the photograph. See also * Graduation photograph (Chapter 2) * ''The Four Witnesses'' (ticket) (Chapter 3) * Theatre entrance (Chapter 3) * Photograph of three people (Chapter 4) * Father Ernest's note (Season 1 Collector's Edition) Music sheet (top) When Wakefield was in the “mirror” school, he said, “It looks like a music-sheet was left on the desk." When he picked up the sheet, he remarked, “There is something wrong with this music-sheet...” When he played the melody, he said, "As I suspected, it is the melody that I heard at Wright's mansion." See also *Caverns below Wright Manor (Chapter 6) Symbols (mansion) (top) When Wakefield was outside the mansion, he said, “There are two curious symbols engraved on the wall.” Symbols (school) (top) When Wakefield was on the “mirror” school grounds, he saw a coffin with a tree bursting out of it. He said, “There are two curious symbols engraved on the statue's stone.” Symbols (forest) (top) When Wakefield was in the forest, he saw a stone lying on the ground. He said, “There are two curious symbols engraved on the stone.” Inscription (school) (top) When Wakefield was on the school grounds, he saw a large statue. Below the statue was an inscription. Shadows linger in Zha'ilathal like insects trapped in a cobweb. At its center, the spider lies in wait. When Devitt entered the Veil in Chapter 4, he saw a series of disturbing images, including a spider. The spider was positioned so that its legs resembled the center of a cobweb. Inscription (mirror school) (top) When Wakefield was on the “mirror” school grounds, he saw a coffin and three statues. Below the largest statue was an inscription, written backwards. Peering into one's own truth is forbidden. Were the snake and the bird to meet, ultimate madness would take inhuman form. In Chapter 7, Brighid Laidcend's diary included the passage, "Resting down here are the dauntless, those who dared enter the lair of the snake and the bird." See also *The Veil *Brighid's diary (Chapter 7) *Hugo Ashdown *Kieran Donnán Inscription (mythical creature) (top) When Wakefield entered the ruins behind the forest, he found a large statue of a mythical creature. The creature resembled a bird with the head of a wolf. Below the statue was an inscription. Thirty Birds See also *The Simurg *The novelist's tale (Season 1 Collector's Edition) *''The Book of Birds'''' ''(Chapter 6) Category:Notes Category:Notes & Letters Category:Beyond the Curtain